2nd Battle of Dolina
The 2nd Battle of Dolina was the second battle, after the Battle of Dolina which the Johns Army won in, occupying the area. The battle begun on 17 September and lasted the next day until the whole base of Dolina was encircled. Background The first battle of Dolina resulted in the Johns Army occupying the Dolina base and the Holy Spirit Army retreating, and falling back. The battle was fought for the same reason, seeing Dolina being an important centre of transportation and military basing. The base beforehand the second battle was constantly harassed by by Holy Spirit insurgents, leading up to the battle. The Holy Spirit Army was completely focused on the recapture of Dolina which will serve great importance. The Johns Army had always been concerned at how vulnerable Dolina could be. The first battle left high casualties on the HSA and no doubt another one will not leave light casualties. As a result, various night patrols were dispatched surrounding the base. On 15 September, reinforcements arrived to Dolina, numbering up to 1,280 personnel. More night patrols were dispatched until the battle begun. Battle On 16 September, the base was placed on general alert and the J.A.A. were ordered to prepare defence lines, and positions. An enemy assault during the night had begun but the Johns Army successfully pulled the Holy Spirit Army back. Poor weather conditions in Dolina made the HSA push through the defensive lines in the morning of 17 September, but effected the J.A.A. much more severely. Artillery equipment was difficult to use and so it was dumped and soldiers had no choice but to charge at the HSA. As the weather got worse, the Holy Spirit Army pulled back to re-plan their strategies to defeat the Johns Army. A patrolling vehicle of the J.A.A. was struck by HSA forces, killing all three men in the car. The next day at 11:15 am on 18 September, the Holy Spirit Army launched a larger assault with more reinforcements, with mortars and recoilless rifles. Hand-to-hand combat took place in the eastern part of Dolina as the Holy Spirit Army had successfully pulled through the defence line. By then the men of the eastern proportion retreated into the west to escape from the large army of HSA personnel. Underground tunnels originally made after the first battle were extended as they planned a mass evacuation since they knew they were going to be defeated. By 4:00 pm most of all the J.A.A artillery was destroyed. Johns Army personnel were ordered to abandon the camp immediately was it was being quickly overrun by the Holy Spirit Army. The last J.A.A. officer left the base at 5:07 pm. Aftermath The Johns Army occupation of Dolina ended by 5:10 pm on 18 September, and the Holy Spirit Army had recaptured the base. After the army had retreated, the Holy Spirit Army fortified the base heavily with extra bunkers, anti aircraft guns, and artillery. However, this cost the lives of 400 HSA personnel and 68 Johns Army personnel were killed. Category:Johns war